Harmful Side Effects
by Deathmetal180
Summary: I've been taking the pills, but they're untested. I'm going to be okay, right? I mean, I've been having problems, but it could be from the pills. Or is it because something inside me is wrong? Will I hurt my loves ones or only hurt myself? Will I destroy myself before I can be saved? Warning - Suicidal thoughts, cutting.
1. Spending time with My Boojiboo

Set Between The Man Behind the Fur and Unvoiced Experiments Series

Ch. 1: Spending time with My Boojiboo

_Several Weeks Later..._

_Morning-Lilo's Place_

**Americus' P.O.V.**

I wake up, walk from bed carefully not to disturb Sapphire, and head to the kitchen. I take out a bag that contain many small spherical capsules from my book bag. I look at them as I remember what Jumba said, 'These capsules will help your body get use to any more changes; instead of the fast changes you've been having lately. It'll slow them down to a point where it won't hurt you or anyone around you.'

I mutter, "Sure these things will help me. I bet they can... not."

So I take them out and pour the water in a cup, drop them inside and look at them. I can't believe I've to drink these things three times a days, each one consisting of three pills; however, it's better than to hurt people. So I might as well just take my stupid 'medicine'. I've taken the needed beverages Jumba made for and gave to me to keep my body in check, though sometimes I think they do more harm to me than the good they're supposedly do; instead of feeling fine and dandy. I feel worse drinking them. Why pray tell? Because they taste like nasty, moldy sweat socks mix with left over spoil gizzard juices. But the smell convinces you otherwise, because it smells like peppermint.

I shake the cup a little, still looking at it and not wanting to drink it. I close my eyes, open my mouth and quickly pour the nasty substance down my throat. As it creeps down my body, I spit out my tongue and my body lightly shakes from the taste.

I say sickly, "Iky. Stupid pills, I've been drinking them for such a long time and I'm still not use to the taste."

My ears perk up as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turn and see Sapphire standing there. I walk up to her feeling happy, but the closer I walk to her the more I just want to be with her. So I hug her and kiss her on the lips, we both look to each other and smile.

She asks, "Gaba doing boojiboo, Marky?"

I answer, "Drinking water and Sapphire, I told youga before...from here on I want to be known as Americus."

She replies, "Okie-taka."

I never told her I needed the medicine capsules to help me stay in my form. I didn't feel comfortable to bring myself to say it and so...it never popped up. Besides, these pills have helped me a lot. I haven't had an episode, that must mean something.

She says with a smirk, "Meega going out. Youga coming?"

I reply, "Ih. Go ahead boojiboo."

She walks to the front door, as I just look at her and smile. Then I feel a little twitch in my arm, then my second set of arms spasm out and I pull them back in. Wondering how did that happen? My body still couldn't be adapting to Stitch's DNA, it's no longer mutating. So why do I've these little problems still? I guess it has to do with me getting nervous about drinking these untested evil genius concoction pills and not knowing the side-effects.

I look to the door and proceed to be with my girl. I run out of the door, trying to catch up to Sapphire. On the outside, I see her sitting on a rock and waiting for me.

She says with a pouty face, "Youga take long."

I say, "Meega soka Sapphire. Ready?"

She nods her head and she grabs my arm, dragging me to the beach. We both play on the sandy beach for some time, looking out to the ocean. A moment later, she lays her head on my lap and I rub her nicely, while we sit on the sand.

I ask, "Sapphire, I need to ask you something?"

She turns her view from the ocean, looks to me and smiles.

I rant as the question escapes my mind, "Well...You see...I was wondering...maybe...probably...possibly...that you and me...that we...do something. Just you and me. The two of us. Like..."

She pulls up and places her lips onto my own, which not only shuts me up from my pointless rambling; it also confirms she wants to do whatever with me.

We part and she says, "Ih. Meega do gaba boojiboo wants."

I say happily, "How did a wreck like me, found someone as perfect as youga?"

She replies gleefully with love in her tone, "Youga have looked in all the wrong places, after all meega isa wreck too. Until meeting youga."

We smile and I say, "We may be emotional wrecks, but I promise you, boojiboo, that I'll never leave you and never hurt you."

"Promise naga break meega heart?"

"I promise. I'll never break your heart."

We both take a moment to stare into each other's eyes.

I smile and say, "Well, shall we watch a romantic movie?"

She nods her head and she stands up, helping me up from the sand. She puts her arms around my waist as I put my arm on her shoulder and we walk together, just admiring the beautiful day. We both sneaked inside the theater and watched Titanic from the rafters, we cuddle each other. Also when certain people were busy, Sapphire and I would quietly crawl down and take their food and bring it back for us to eat. The two of us on our first date, with nothing to ruin this moment. I could feel Sapphire lacing her fingers with my own, making me feel even better and as I turn to see her. She kisses me on the lips and says, "Boojiboo, big romantic."

I say hiding a blush, "Takka boojiboo. Meega want spend time with youga, watching this is perfect."

I add elated, "Also, my parents always said this was the greatest romantic movie ever made."

We both watch the film, as it was about two lovers from different worlds and how they found each other; yet, people try tearing them apart because it was unheard of for a rich person to marry a poor one. How the girl's mother is forcing her to marry a rich guy so they can live their lavish lifestyle, while she doesn't care for him and he only cares for her because of her looks and money her family has. The rich woman, Rose, and the traveling poor artist, Jack, didn't care though, they loved each other and would've given their lives to save their lover's life. I can sort of relate to this, I mean me and Sapphire we definitely from two different worlds and my parents were trying to set me up with random girls, who honestly I don't like and have a feeling they don't like me for me. They just want the fame that comes along with me and also I would give anything to help Sapphire, she's my girl-my boojiboo and no one is better for me than her.

I look to Sapphire as she has tears coming out of her eyes, as we neared the scene of the ship sinking. She lays her head on my shoulder, grabbing me tightly while watching the movie and still sniffling. I put my arm around her, laying my cheek against her head and kiss it. When the movie showed how Jack offered Rose to stay on the piece of driftwood in order to stay warm, Sapphire had more tears running down her face.

I ask, "Do you want to leave?"

She answers, "Naga, movie butifa."

When the movie ended, showing Rose had passed away in her sleep and reunited with Jack. Everyone was clapping and there were many people crying, I look to Sapphire as she try to dry her eyes.

I say, "Let's go home."

She replies, "Ih."

She picks herself up from me and climbs on the rafters.


	2. Movie Mayhem!

A/N: Decided that since I'm halfway through the Second Series of Unvoiced Experiments that I might as well post this chapter. Read and review, I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters. I also don't own Experiment Alpha, nor Sapphire.

* * *

Ch. 2 Movie Mayhem!

As I follow her, I feel something not right and my body begins to twitch and soon my vision is cover by this neon green coloring. My mind shuts down after this, I feel like I was in a dream. I felt like I had no control, I could feel my back spines growing and my second set popping out, I crawl over the rafters and see the people there. Soon I crawl on the underside, looking at them and waiting for them. I stand upside down, opening my mouth and was going to growl. Then, I feel another twitch and I see I'm upside down? I was trying to think how I ended upside and standing, while people were exiting the theater. Since I pondering at what happen, I wasn't paying much attention to the fact that I didn't notice I retracted my back claws. When I see myself falling, I close my eyes, bracing for impact and landing onto the concrete floor of the theater. When I hit the floor, everyone heard the noise and turn to see me as I was rising up from my little crater shaped like my body. When I was out, I scare them, they all run out the exits and I try to calm them; though to no avail. I quickly roll up and leave to the nearest fire exit, causing the fire alarm to activate and evacuating the entire theater. I run through the back alley way, jump over a wall and hide in the brushes. Then I mutter, "Sapphire!"

I jump from my spot, run on top of the house, trying to locate Sapphire. I then use my nose to track her scent, once I find the scent I run towards it and hope that no one blames her for my little mistake. I find her on the street, looking for me as well and far from the theater. I jump down, pick her up bridal style and sprint to Lilo's house.

When we're inside, I place her on the floor and look back to make sure no one followed us. After I'm sure no one is following, I walk up to Sapphire, carry her to the couch and look in her eyes; pleading forgiveness.

I say with my ears drooping and grabbing her paw, "Meega soka boojiboo. Meega naga mean to cause problems. Meega ruin date. Soka leaving youga."

I bring my head down after saying that.

She nods her head no and replies, "Naga, youga fault alarm went off."

My thoughts,'If only she knew how it was my fault for causing the alarm to go off and cutting short my own romantic plans.'

She grabs my face, makes me look to her and smiles at me.

She adds, "Meega still had fun, being with boojiboo and watching movie and meega knew youga come."

I smile and ask, "Really? Youga had good time?"

She shakes her head yes, I can feel so better I kiss her on the lips and then part.

I say, "How did I ever get a girl like you?"

She comments, "Because youga special."

She smiles and kisses me back.

I add, "Ih. Now I need to remake a new first date for us, because that didn't end like how I wanted it to end."

She laughs and responds, "Meega butifa time. Naga worry."

I say, "But boojiboo, meega wanted to take nice stroll around the island in the night and then have a moonlight picnic. Naga run home from theater from patooti fire drill."

She places her hands on my shoulders and says, "Naga worry. Being with youga is gaba meega wants."

I reply, "I know, but I wanted our first date to be something special and extraordinary, just like youga."

She blushes and comments, "Boojiboo aggaba! Youga making meega blush."

I say with a smirk, "Youga look butifa to me."

She replies, "Youga butifa too boojiboo."

She falls onto me, giving me a hug and pulling me onto the couch. Where she is on my chest, cuddling me and I grooming her. In a matter of minutes, we both fall asleep on the couch from all of this.

_Hours Later..._

We were awoke by a group of 'Aws' and then a camera flash blinded us for some time, when we could finally see again. We saw Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Wolf and Violet standing over us; with Pleakley holding the camera in front of his one eye and wearing his ridiculous director costume.

He says, "Fascinating! I'm sure to win this time in the 'America's Most Gushiest Home Love Stories' because unlike that little monster here. Americus actually respects people's possessions. Come on now, kiss you two and make sure to make it nice and slow with a full of passion in it."

I retort, "Get out of here Pleakley or so help me I'll destroy you and your little camera too."

He grasps his camera in fear and replies, "Not Cammy! I lost my other one to that monster, I don't need to lose another."

I respond, "Then you better get away from us, got it!"

I add, "I don't want to see you recording us! I don't want millions and millions of outer space people seeing us and possibly criticizing our relationship."

He submits and says, "Fine, be that way. I'll just have to try with another couple."

He turns to Wolf and Violet, but before he could say anything.

Wolf says, "Naga! Naga doing it either. Meega want boojiboo alone, naga one seeing us doing things."

I nod my head and reply, "Exactly. So you heard me Pleakley, I don't want to see your camera on us. At all!"

He huffs and puts his camera away, I stare at him.

I say, "Also delete that scene of us sleeping together, pronto!"

He retorts, "That's not part of the deal."

I jump off the couch, walk up to him and pull his collar down so he can look me straight in the eye.

I say, "Well, how about I tear you apart. Then there won't be any problems to be dealt with anymore."

He gulps nervously, Stitch and Wolf come to me and try to break my grip on him.

I repeat myself, in demanding tone, "You better delete that thing right now!"

He stutters in my grip, "I-I-I w-will d-do it."

Soon Stitch and Wolf pull me off him, as everyone else just looks at me and are afraid of me-especially Sapphire.

She asks, "Boojiboo?"

I turn to her and say crossly, "Gaba!"

She jumps from what I said, I turn to them all and look at them all.

I say, "Meega going walk. Need time think. Back later."

I walk pass everyone, open the door and forcibly close it; which results in the door breaking.

**Sapphire P.O.V.**

Meega thoughts,'Naga ever seen boojiboo acted like that over small thing. Meega should follow boojiboo, making sure he naga hurt himself. Meega naga lose boojiboo.'

Meega stands from couch, walking in front of everybody and bows down.

Meega say, "Soka for boojiboo."

Meega run out and follow boojiboo. Once meega outside, meega try to sniff boojiboo scent out and search for him. Naga work, his scent disappears. Meega drop ears down, walk back inside and just sit on couch. Waiting for boojiboo to come back.

Meega say, "Meega hope boojiboo come soon."

**Americus' P.O.V.**

I don't need Pleakley showing every single world about my relationship with Sapphire, because I want things to be solid between us and no paparazzi with their flashing frickin' cameras. They would ruin any moment and especially be big cockblockers when I want to do my things with her. I just can't believe everyone was okay with Pleakley doing that, I mean what if somehow, some way my parents were to see my doings things with Sapphire. They are still iffy about this because of what happen a few weeks back when I was having those problems and they found out between Sapphire and I; even though, it was never supposed to be revealed like that way and so thanks to that moment in my life. They're iffy about us, just because they still think I'm human and not experiment. Too bad, I'm an experiment/human hybrid and I love her. I just don't want my parents to think I'm a pig, which the paparazzi would catch those moments and play them everywhere. Then there goes my reputation, going down the drain and my life at home with it.

I jump into a puddle to hide my scent, I didn't want to talk to anyone about this thing. I just wanted to clear my head. I walk around some, until finally passing Lilo and Stitch's tree house.

_Americus' Dream..._

Mayhem is standing over Sapphire, in our room.

I say while baring my fangs, "Don't touch her."

He uses his hand, pushes his hand back and I fall back. I run to him and we both go through a window onto a cliff edge, we fall onto the bottom. I'm fighting Mayhem as he tries to nothing to stop my attacks. I'm beating him and the moment I turn around, he teleports away. I walk up to Sapphire and hug her.

She says, "Takka boojiboo for saving meega."

I reply, "Naga worry boojiboo. Meega love youga, meega do anything for youga."

She asks, "Why youga hurt meega then if youga love meega?"

I comment, "Huh?"

I feel my hand and it's wet, I pull back and I see blood on it. I walk back and I see that I stab her with my arm; which turns into a sharp blade. I pull my arm away and more blood is coming out of the wound.

She repeats, "Why youga hurt meega if youga love meega?"

I say, "Sapphire, meega soka. Meega naga mean it."

I reply, "Meega soka. Meega soka."

I wake up and scream, "Meega soka!"

I look around and see I'm still at the tree house, I try to calm myself and go back to sleep. But I can't seem to do it, I look at the night sky and see the stars shining down their soft glow on me as the moon reigns its guardian light.

"Hey!" A voice calls out.

I turn and I see Alpha next to me, I jump up and have to grab my pounding heart.

"What! How!"

After some quick breathes, I look to Alpha and say. "Why do you people keep doing that?!"

Alpha asks completely ignoring my statement, "What happen?"

I retort, "Why not read my mind?"

Alpha sighs, "You know I don't like using meega powers. I'm just trying to be a friend to you, before something happens."

I look to him and say, "You know something don't you. Tell me! _(I grab him and pick him up)_ TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

Alpha easily breaks my hold and I found myself on the ground, with Alpha standing over me and my hand behind my back.

Alpha says, "I naga know what is happening to you! Calm down and I'll let you go. Promise the moment I let you go, you won't lash out at me."

I mumble, "I promise."

He releases me and I stand up, dusting myself as I look at Alpha who is waiting for my response.

He asks, "Well,tell me what is wrong?"

I answer, "I had this horrible dream and I learn in my time that dreams that are so vivid that they seem real. Usually, mean something and this one was about me. _(begin to cry)_ How I...How I...I..."

He walks to me and hugs me, rubbing my back as I cry. After I get my second wind I continue the answer, "How I killed Sapphire with my own hands."

Alpha asks, "Are you sure it was you and not Mayhem?"

I nod my head no.

I ask, "What is wrong with me? I want to know what the FUCK is wrong with Me?!"

Alpha responds, "You've been under a lot of stress. Just sleep and you'll wake up better than before."

I ask, "Why didn't you want the others to see you?"

He answers, "Not the right time. That's the reason."

I question, "When will you show yourself?"

He replies, "Soon."

I begin to feel sleepy and inquiry, "You didn't-didn't inject me again, did you?"

He nods and I mumble, "I...I'm so tired."

I fall asleep on him.

**Alpha's P.O.V.**

Huh, can't believe this. I'm sorry, but you've to forgive me doing this to you again. I lay him down and try to say something, even though he won't hear you.

I add, "A lot more things are going to happen to youga, youga must prove your strong and overcome those difficult tasks. I just wish I can tell you everything, but I can't though. Dimension to dimension things change and I know that if one thing happens to a person, in the next one it may not happen. Just be strong and don't give into your anger, because that'll be your downfall."

I stand and try using my powers once more to go back home, but when I look inside the portal. It wasn't my home and so I decide to go back onto the roof of the Pelekai, watch the stars and soon I fall asleep.


	3. Date By the Brook

A/N: Time to update since my other stories' chapters are up almost up-to-date. Please...Don't take this chapter as 'dirty', not my intention. Just to make a laugh.

* * *

Ch. 3 Date By the Brook

**Americus' P.O.V**

I wake up from the tree house, I feel a little twitch in me and I look around. Completely confused as why I was here and just shrug my shoulders. I climb down and walk back to the house, upon entering I see Sapphire sleeping on the couch and looking sad. I walk up to her, kneel down and lick her on the side of her face.

She moves slightly, fluttering her eyes, until they remain open. She shifts her gaze onto me and hugs my, very tightly.

I ask in a confused tone, "Gaba, boojiboo? Gaba matter?"

She replies softly, "Youga naga come back last night."

I ask confused, "Gaba?"

She continues, "Youga got angry at Pleakley."

I pull her off me and look her in her eyes, streaming tears down her face.

I ask, "Really?"

She nods her head and then hugs my tightly again, placing her head on my head.

She explains, "Youga left house, meega try to find youga but naga find scent. Meega worried something happen to boojiboo. That meega naga see youga again."

I grab her chin lightly, making her face me and smile.

I say nicely, "Youga naga lose meega. Naga now, naga ever."

She smiles and then pulls herself up, kissing me on the lips. When we part I rub her cheeks and wipe away the tears, I hug her gently.

I ask, "Where is everybody else?"

She answers, "They went to beach."

I question, "Why didn't youga go?"

She replies, "Naga fun without boojiboo."

I smile and she smiles as well, I kiss her and pull back.

She asks, "Gaba doing today?"

I reply joyously, "Well today, I was thinking about a picnic since we never did it. But first we need to either make the food or buy the food."

She says happily, "Let's make food, could be fun spending it with youga."

I smile and add nervously, "I don't think that's such a good idea, last time I cooked I nearly burnt my house down."

She looks to me with pleading eyes and so I sigh, "Fine. If the fire department comes here and Nani sees the place as nothing but mere ashes. I'll telling her you forced me to cook against my will and threaten to kill me otherwise."

She hits my chest playfully and I reply jokingly, "Ow! What! Better you feel her rage than me, she'll throw a fit with me. You, she would be understanding and give you a pass."

She hits my chest again and I reply, "Ow! What? It's the truth."

She glares at me with her eyes and I say, "Fine, come on. We don't have all day."

So she grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen, taking any food we deem edible and cook-able. After one failed attempt at making a cake, we were able to recover and make a nice, little feast. I look at the food we made and found in the kitchen: the sandwiches, fruit salad, nachoes, dips, crackers, mixed cheese selection, toasted corn bread, bagels, sandwiches, salad, chicken satay skewers, potato tots, pasta salad, sausage rolls, pretzels or potato chips, pie, cupcakes, ice cream, melon, strawberries, pineapple - strawberries dipped in cooking chocolate - chocolate brownie cake pieces, and mixed grapes. My gaze then falls onto the drinks we were bringing: our own ice tea, some cans of soda and a few bottles of water. Okay, so little feast many be an understatement. But since I'm an exact replica of Stitch, his stomach is an empty pit. That must make my own stomach like a blackhole, so I'm just guessing Sapphire is the same way. I mean, all this would be best if we can top it off with a shot or something. I mean, I was really tempted to going home and bringing an alcoholic beverage from my house, but I don't want Sapphire drunk because with her skills-she could possibly hurt many people under the influence and so I merely swat that thought away. Besides, it's not nice to make your perfect soulmate drunk on such a lovey day.

I go through the house looking for the largest basket, once I found it, in Nani's room, and so I "borrow" the basket. I run down the stairs and help Sapphire put as much food into our basket. I carry the basket in my left hand, holding Sapphire's hand in my right and we both walk outside the back down. The moment we step outside, I could smell the fragrances of the earth, the sound of the wind and the brush of that tempest gale giving a cool breeze against my face. It was amazing. We found a little spot near a riverside, more like a little brook, but I didn't care. I place the basket onto the ground and I take out the checkerboard style blanket from the basket, placing it on the floor. We both take the food out and once everything is set. We just ate and have fun. When we was done eating some of the food I lay down on the blanket, close my eyes and listen to the sound of the river crashing against the rocks, the swaying of the leaves and trees and the music the bugs were making. Sapphire lies down next to me, placing her head on my chest and I play with her fur, something that always manage to put both of us to sleep. The last thing I register in my mind was there was a smell that was so calming, the smell of her had become so familiar to me and that scent was so amazing I wouldn't mind if I smell like this forever.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

I wake up, with a sleeping Sapphire on my chest and I can't help but hear her small snores and little movements. She looked so amazingly cute, I'm so lucky something like her actually loves me. Soon she twitches and she wakes up to me staring at her. She just stares back and smiles to me. She picks her head up and kisses my lips and I return the kiss. She rushes over to the basket and takes out two cupcakes. She hands me one and I take it from her grasp.

I say, "Takka, boojiboo."

She replies, "Youga welcome, boojiboo."

I look as she turns around, getting something and then I look to my cupcake. I was about to eat it when I felt a twitch. The next thing that came to me was my hand empty, but I don't remember eating my cupcake. I look around desperately to find it, until I see Sapphire and she is staring at me.

She asks, "Gaba?"

I reply, "Huh?"

She speaks, "Youga tap meega for something, gaba?"

I comment, "I forgot."

She giggles and then goes back to her search into the basket, the moment she turns her head. My eyes widen as I see my cupcake on the backside of her head. I cover my mouth once I feel the urge to laugh coming up. I try to look at everything, anything else than the cupcake stuck to the backside of my boojiboo's head. No matter what, my eyes would always land on it and making the laughter I contain so much worse.

When Sapphire turns around, she looks up and is confused.

She asks without looking at me, "Isa rain coming?"

I force myself to say something, "No!"

Then I quickly cover my mouth, she looks to me and sees I'm covering my mouth. She about to scratch the back of her head, when I grab her hand and kiss it. I give it many sloppy kisses, trying to stop her until I can grab the projectile on her and also slowly releasing my laughs into the kisses.

She pulls her hands back and looks even more confused by my action. She was about to place both her hands on her head, I stand up and hug her closely.

She asks, "Gaba doing boojiboo?"

I reply, "Naga thing, boojiboo. Just want to hug youga, problem?"

She comments, "Naga."

She turns her head sideways and I see the cupcake there, she looks back to me. I try to look at her seriously, but with the thought of the cupcake is in my mind-let's just say...It was the worst hugs she ever experience. I couldn't contain my laughter and I explode, falling onto the blanket.

She asks, "Gaba?"

I say in between laughter, "Yo-Yo-Youga's ...head!"

She places her hand there and then.

_SPLAT!_

Which only made me laugh even harder. She retracts her hand, looking at it and then towards me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or what because the tears blur my vision so badly from what had happened.

She says, "Youga think isa funny?"

I nod, wiping my eyes and holding back my snicker. The moment my eyes falls onto her paw, filled with the destroyed cupcake on it. I went straight back into my laughing fit.

She walks over to me, the moment I turn around laughing, while kicking my feet and hitting the ground.

_SPLAT!_

I feel something on the back of my head and I stop laughing immediately, I place my hand onto the back of my head. I feel the crush substance as I pull back my claw to face it in disgust, this time I hear laughing. It wasn't coming from me, I turn and see Sapphire in the same fit I was in just minutes ago and I just send her a glare symbolizing, 'Oh, it's so on now!'

I go to the basket and grab a pie, I walk back to her as she was rolling around. I wait for some time, then she stops laughing and recompose herself. She stands up and wipes her fur.

She says, "Soka boojiboo."

I comment, "Okie taka boojiboo."

I close my eyes and pucker my lips, she closes her eyes and does the same. I open my eyes, stand up and fling the pie straight to her face. She falls back onto the blanket, she opens her eyes and wipes off some of the pie on her face. I fall back laughing and I couldn't stop it.

I say, "So-So-Soka boojiboo. Now we're even."

She comments, "Really..."

I stop laughing and she walk up to the basket, I stand up and run. I look back and I could see her taking out the shish kabobs we made, though now as I was running while trying hard not to think about them as weapons, but food. I wished we hadn't made those if the picnic will turn out like this. She runs towards me and I turn my head back, focusing on the road.

She hollers, "Come back hagata boojiboo!"

I reply, "Naga, unless you get rid of those shish kabobs of death!"

She comments, "Okie taka."

I stop and turn around, only to feel the breeze as something pass my face. I turn my head slowly as I see a shish kabob sticking out of the tree, I go up to it, take it out and eat it.

I say, "A good food and a deadly weapon."

I drop the metal stick and run away, until I hide inside a little ditch. I look over the undergrowth, spotting Sapphire carrying at least three of shish kabobs left and I try to remain quiet. I push a vine into Sapphire, making her rolling down the hill. I can hear her crawling up the hill and so I begin to move, but my foot slip causing a rock fall into a puddle...

_SPLASH!_

...and this makes Sapphire jump up and throw another shish kabob, I duck and split my ears apart as the shish kabobs came to me. I bring my head up, look back to the shish kabob and eating the food.

I say lowly, "Still delicious and still dangerous."

I look back and I can see Sapphire still looking for me, I see her using her nose. I slowly drop myself into a little mud pond, hoping to conceal my scent and allowing me to outlast Sapphire's onslaught. Now that I've hidden my scent, she won't be able to use her two last shi kadeaths on me and with that I had a happiness plaster on my face for my quick thinking. I walk back to my spot and trying to locate Sapphire, though she wasn't there. My thoughts, 'Should I pop out or stay concealed? Pop out? Concealed? Pop? Con? Pop? Con...Man, this is hard. Maybe I should pop out, sure she might still be angry at me. I can at least say sorry to her, after all the pie to the face was a bit far. Sure not as far as using kabobs like missiles of death, but still far nonetheless. Then again, the moment I'm out and expose, is the time my guard is down and she could come pop out and attack me. No, what am I thinking. Sapphire wouldn't really kill me...Would she? No, of course she loves me a lot and all the time...Just not at this moment. I mean, I can survive this. My body has many improvements, duh. Idiot. She'll have to do better than simple kabobs to hurt me so much to kill me and my skills have increased, as did everything else. So what to do now...eenie meenie miney moe time! No! I'll stand up and take it like a man, not some scared bitch.'

I stand up and walk out of my hiding spot.

I say, "Sapphire! Come get me!"

I hear something, I turn slightly and something passed me. I know it did, I felt it and I turn to see a kabob. I walk up to it and it had a note at the end, I pick it up and ate the food, of course. I read the note.

Marcus,

Meega soka. Itchibawa come out more, boojiboo. So we talk it out.

Taka,

Sapphire, youga boojiboo

I look at the note suspiciously, noting it to be normal and with that I hold it tightly in my grasp as I walk out just a little bit further.

She pops out and say, "Gotcha!"

She pulls a vine and a band of more shish kabobs came out, I stand there for some seconds and when it finally it hit. I cover my head at the swarm of kabobs raining down on me, just standing there and praying that it wouldn't hurt.

I open my eyes and realize they all missed me, they were around me.

I say victoriously, "Ha!"

I add, "Youga miss me. Miss me. Youga got to kiss me."

She comments, "Gaba talking about, who said that was it."

I look to her and she pulls another vine, looking up. I look up and a giant bucket of water falls onto me, washing away my muddy coating. Now I was damp, I look to Sapphire and she grins at me.

I say sarcastically, "Oh no! Water! Oh the pain! It hurts! Hurts so much!"

I add, "Not!"

She was standing there with her arms crossed and a fierce scowl on her face but I see that she was easing up, she places a bigger grin on her face. This makes me raise my eyebrow in confusion and fear. She pulls one more vine, I shot my eyes up and I see a wave of ice cream coming at me.

I scream, "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I close my eyes and bring my arms over my head, trying my feeble attempt to help cover me.

_SPLASH!_

I bring my arm down and seeing I'm cover in vanilla fudge swirl. I throw my arms down and say, "That's not cool!"

She replies, "Youga seem cool, ice cold more like it."

I comment jokingly, "Boo! Bad pun!"

She jumps down and I jump off the ground, walking to her. I say, "Really? You had to go this far."

She replies, "Ih, now we equal."

I smirk and she catches on quickly to my grin, she steps back from me.

She asks, "Gaba youga doing?"

I respond, "Oh, nothing. Just...Going to give my boojiboo _(I run up to her and hug her)_ I sweet victory hug."

I nuzzle and rub my ice-cream coated body on her. I leave her and I was laughing at her, she was laughing at me. She starts to lick the front on her herself, so I went behind her and lick her back. She was moaning as I licked her. After all the ice cream was cleaned off, she turns around and she smiles at me.

She asks, "Can meega clean youga?"

I answer nervously, "I-I w-would be h-hurt it you didn't."

I lick the front and she lick my back, I can't help but release a moan myself. I turn to her and kiss her lips, we both grin into the kiss.

I part and say, "Meega soka boojiboo. Naga know gaba happen before."

She replies, "Youga forgiven."

I look back at the mess and turn to her.

I say, "Yeah, we need to clean this up don't we?"

She nods her head.

I add, "I was afraid of that."

We both clean the mess we made, by cleaning we mean we ate the mess we made and honestly. Most of it wasn't even that bad. We walk back to the basket, picking up the food and putting everything away. We both start to walk back to the house, by the time we were back to the house. It was already late afternoon when we enter into the house. We both walk into the living room, where I make sure Sapphire is good and then I leave to the kitchen with the basket.

When I place the abundance of food not used in our fight into the fridge, I close the door and then going to the sink. I turn around and I see her right in front of me, scaring me.

I grip my heart and say, "You almost made me jump ten ft."

She asks, "Youga make poem?"

I say, "Here? Now? I can't make a poem out of thin air. I need emotion or something to set me."

She huffs and says, "Itchibawa, boojiboo."

I reply, "Sure, what mood?"

She grips my hand and says, "Sadness, loneliness."

I ask, "Why so much dark stuff?"

She answers, "Because, sometimes when youga leaves. Meega feels this."

I comply and think of what to say.

"What I caused you was such fierce and phenomenal pain.

Watching you from afar, drives me insane.

I'm not going to crawl on the floor, come back to through the door.

There is nothing here, nothing anymore.

You will see that soon I'll disappear.

From your view, from here.

I will use my blood to amend the damages done.

But soon everything will be undone.

As it flows out, clouding my vision. Masking my pain, nothing will be the same.

The beast within will not be tamed.

The more I fight with myself, you'll always end in heartache.

So the last thing I've to do, is make a break.

Break our bond, because I don't want to be the thing that scars you.

No matter how many times I say I'll never do it to you.

It'll escape from me, then we'll do nothing but fight.

Each passing day, every single night.

When I actually do hurt you, I shall see read your fears.

The face of fear etch onto your face and I will break into tears.

I will kiss you and say goodbye.

I would rather you lived, than die.

I'll run away, cutting into my flesh until it burns like an inferno.

Killing me softly and slowly, but you'll never know.

The only way I can ever be save, is by your kiss.

It'll bring life into me, with you forgiving me for all of this."

I was actually shocked that I can think of something as dark as this. I turn to Sapphire, only to see she isn't there and I look behind me. She isn't there either, I just shake it off and went to the cabin to take my pills and water. I walk back into the living and see Sapphire asleep on the couch. I creep up to her, kiss her on the lips and then bring myself to her. I'll ask her tomorrow why she asked me for a poem and then left. Tonight, I'll just spend time with my boojiboo.


End file.
